The First Onikage (currently being rewritten)
by Kyoto141092
Summary: Naruto is the Hero. The hero of the world, but shortly after he achieves his life's ambition something happens to change everything. What will he do when he's thrown into another where the heavens and hell collide. Will he be the change that brings the eternal war to an end. New friends and enemies await! /Naruto x harem Issei x harem / lemons and fluff later on.
1. Prologue (rewritten)

**Hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter of the rewrite for The First Onikage you have probably taken the time to check my prior notice, you should know that this will start out the same and get more and more different from the original as the story progresses. Thankfully for both me and you, the story wasn't insanely long when I chose to do this rewrite. That being said, the last three chapters are pretty much scrapped since so much has to be adjusted…**

 **But heading away from my pitiful woes, I've corrected most of what I found wrong in this story… I hope. But if there are any name and such I'm still getting wrong, please alert me to the fact. I'd like the rewrite to be as crisp as possible.**

 **As for how this will be posted, each chapter will be posted as if this were stacking on top of the original story, just in case there are those who like the first version enough to keep or re-read it. However once I am completely done with the rewrite I will delete the first part. (if someone wants to continue the first part in their own version of the fanific it's fine with me, but ask first.)**

 **Anyway, I hope to get a lot of good reviews from all of you telling me how you like the differences in the new chapters from the old. Remember I love criticism… as long as it isn't a straight up flame. You can take those and shove them where the sun don't shine.**

 **(still don't own Naruto or DxD)**

 **Prologue …. 2.0**

Naruto Uzumaki hated… No. That wasn't quite right. He _despised_ snakes. He hated the word, people who used them, people who liked them. He couldn't remember a single person with any relation to snakes who had ever been a positive influence on his life. From that bastard Orochimaru, Kami damn him to hell, Kabuto, who practically turned into one, to even Sasuke.

And right at this moment he was not feeling any more " _well inclined"_ towards serpents of any kind. Why you may ask. Why would the sixth Hokage. The savior of the world and the child of prophecy hold on to such a petty grudge... against a reptilian animal?

There was actually a good reason. One of this miserable species was responsible for his current situation. And...any way you looked at it, " _this situation"_ was ranking in his top ten of **Worst days of his life!**

Naruto groaned in pain and sat up from where he'd been unceremoniously dumped. It hurt very very much... It felt like a tailed beast had decided to use him as a football, or maybe like Killer B and Lord A had pulled a double lariat on him, still.. he would have preferred either of those options to where he was right now. Mainly because he had no freaking clue, where here was. Except that he was sitting in the middle of a crater. A large one to be sure.

Naruto didn't know what a "Soul Bomb" was, but whatever the hell it was, it had landed him here. And well, yeah, he wasn't happy about it in the least.

 _'Yeah, where ever the hell here is. Jeez, and I was in such a good mood. There was even a party planned. Now I'm in the middle of somewhere? And I don't know where that is. Even worse since that thing I was fighting is free now… Arg… things just keep getting more annoying every second!'_

Standing up he observed his surroundings. He was in a depression in the ground, not a crater exactly, but in a cellar. The ceiling had collapsed with the rest of the building.. not that there was much building left. To call the shredded remains of the structure of a building was being just a tad bit too generous. Naruto noted idly that the entire place was burned to a cinder as well. Not a thing was left unburned. Ash was all that remained.

 _'Well, so much for my new jutsu. Looks like it works, but it sure isn't perfect.'_ He thought.

A deep rumbling, but amused voice interrupted him, coming from deep inside his mind. **"Well, did you think that it would be quite so easy? You might be Hokage but you can't invent an ultimate defensive jutsu mid battle and expect it to be perfect. Personally I'm amazed that it didn't kill you outright."**

Naruto spoke out loud to his demon. It was just easier that way. "I guess your right Kurama, but you have to admit, it saved my ass big time." He chucked despite the pain that lanced up his legs and arms. At least he was still in one piece. That was something right?

 **"Stupid as always."**

"Hey what is that supposed to mean fox?!" He'd be damned if that hypocrite of a demon gave him shit about surviving a blast like that!

 **"You do realized that if you hadn't been in sage mode AND nine-tails chakra mode, you would be missing most of your skin. I'm not even going to mention how utterly dim witted it was to engage in a battle with an Archetype beast. We had no idea what we were getting into. That damned legless lizard was in par with a Biju and you know it."**

"Um you just did sound worried about me..."

 **"Silence! I will not be undermined! Use your head already or I'll leave your body again and take up residence in a more intelligent vessel!"**

Naruto shut up. He really didn't want that to happen again. Shortly after he defeated Madara and Kaguya thus saving the world, he'd offered the fox a chance to leave his body. Basically freedom. Kurama accepted hesitantly. Neither liked to talk about it after. Suffice to say, he'd come off with the short end of the bargain. "Ok, got it, but right now that isn't important! I don't even know where I am."

Kurama's tone changed to disbelief. **"Neither do I..."**

"WHAT?!

 **ooo**

 **oooooo**

 **ooo**

 ** _-Kuoh Academy ORC (occult research club)-_**

President Rias Gremory watched Issei Hyodou with his two perverted friends. They were relaxing on their lunch break. She sighed. It was beginning to vex her. She knew he was special, but why did he insist on acting so plain. If only he would show a bit of promise. Then she could drop the pretences and add him in her peerage. She was at least 123% sure that he would jump at the opportunity, simply to be around attractive females. ' _Honestly he's more predictable than gravity….'_

It might have annoyed her. It might have pissed her off big time. But it didn't. She was a devil. The fact that she acted so normally was rare among devils of all castes. Issei's perverted nature was less of an issue than his apparent mediocrity.

Rias looked around her Occult Research Club room. It was dark and gothic in appearance, just like you would expect. But none suspected it was a front. Not that anyone who didn't have direct knowledge of the club ever came in anyway. So in reality it didn't need to be disguised... Thing was it kinda fit the whole devil household thing.

Rias nearly jumped out of her skin as a tremendous boom crashed down on her sensitive ears. The sound was titanic, like god himself had crashed two city size cymbals together in the sky. Her head whipped around to look out the window. There was a brilliant flash of red and purple to the west. The immense light making the sun's illumination seem dull for a moment. Then a second colossal boom echoed.

 _'What the hell?'_

 **ooo**

 **oooooo**

 **ooo**

"What exactly do you mean by- I can't sense any chakra signatures nearby?!" Naruto screamed at Kurama as he was slowly getting up and leaving from the crater he had made.

 **"Don't be dense. What I said is what I meant."** The fox went silent for several seconds as he did a quick double check of the entire surrounding area. " **There are NO chakra signatures that I'm able to sense...period. Not even one, besides us that is."** Kurama was serious. The fox was always serious. He rarely made jokes, and even then they had something to do with what was currently happening. Well... they were usually morbid as hell too, but that was a different story.

"Kurama would you release the block on my senses? I've got a feeling I'm gonna need them."

 **"Sure, just don't go sticking your nose into anything unpleasant again. If you forget, your...puny human mind can't cope with powerful scents."**

"Oh! OH! Did you hear that? My demon has a sense of humor! Can you believe it?"

 **"Believe it..."**

Well that was golden...if Naruto imagined strangling a much smaller version of the fox, it made him feel only slightly better. After all he had no clue where he was. He was damn sure he wasn't in the Elemental Nations anymore. For one thing...

"Whoa..."

 **"Indeed."**

A massive village was laid out before them now. Having distanced themselves from the initial impact area he'd headed south. Analyzing the structure of the town he commented.

"No...that is NOT a village. Not even the hidden villages compare to this. I have no... I can't imagine so many buildings. There's no end to them. And even there are no guards and even no preventive measures in case of invasion."

 **"We should be smart about this. Infiltrate and gather information. Make Clones...lots of them. We don't know what is going on here and getting information would be the best shot in surviving now."**

"Got it." Naruto brought his hands together in his single most favorite jutsu.

 **"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"**

Almost fifty clones appeared in a large plume of smoke. Naruto had done something like this once before. The results had been...interesting. He said to his clones as they watched him expectantly, "We don't know where we are or how to get back. Go in to full cram mode. Try everything, do everything, but make sure no one sees it and if they do, make sure that you don't look like me!"

The assembled clones nodded. Some breaking off alone, and some in small groups. Naruto waited till they were all gone then he made one additional clone. It poofed into existence next to him. "Make sure no one does anything too... you know... me." The clone nodded with a big shit eating grin and poofed out of reality again.

Naruto thought to Kurama, _'I'm going into chakra mode and Sage mode so I can monitor everything. Please hide our presence Kurama.'_

 **"What would you do without me?"**

 _"Besides have a normal life?"_

 **"grrrrrr"**

 **ooo**

 **oooooo**

 **ooo**

 ** _-two weeks later-_**

Naruto let himself relax in his new apartment. It was medium size with a main living room and a branching off bathroom and two bedrooms. It also had a connected kitchen. He used the first bedroom as his storage room and took the second as his own.

How lucky was he? Damn lucky it turned out. His seals still worked and for the moment he wasn't in trouble, but that might not last. He was taking his first nap in this new room. He applauded himself for his ability to fit in here. It was, of course, useful that every single person he had met so far was a blissfully ignorant civilian. And when he said ignorant… he meant ignorant. As in he could walk up a wall and everyone thought it was some sort of magic trick… _'I mean honestly? A magic trick? How many magic tricks in this world work like that? I sure haven't seen any.'_

At this point he was starting to worry about his sanity. When he'd first sent his clones out he had to lie down because of the sensory overload that occurred every time one clone popped. Now it just made him dizzy. It had required three days of constantly sending clones out to gather enough info to fit in at all.

There were a few realizations he'd had right away.

#1. Everyone was oblivious

#2. Everyone was pitifully weak

#3. Everyone had it so freaking easy

#4. Not everything was as it seemed

He'd taken extreme precautions to stay hidden after his less than secretive arrival here. It was frankly insane how easily people here communicated. In ten minutes everyone in the city could be alerted that there was an accident and take a different street. Strange stuff got reported FAST. ' _Kinda funny that my walking up that wall wasn't, but I shouldn't sweat the small stuff.' It was easy to deal with...at first."_ _But now that he had involved himself in person it got more complicated._

However. One thing was the same between here and home. If you had enough money you could bypass all the security to get what you wanted. And two weeks and a few hundred clones could make some dough. He was VERY thankful to that. If he didn't have money to grease the wheels as it were, he would have been arrested a while ago. Not that there was a jail in this world or the next that could hold him, but... having a record with his real face on it wouldn't be good.

Then again, if he was anybody, he was the blond sixth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. If he got a record, he would erase it! Not that things like that were easy here, but... he WAS HOKAGE! The first thing he did after getting established here, was to send approximately thirty clones to do studies in every subject. The local library was a great source of info. Also he was starting to like fiction novels... ' _Damn clones.'_

He never quite understood the detrimental effects that his "cram mode" could have until he let fifteen clones binge read the entire fiction section of the local library. But… it gave him some great ideas for some new jutsu… if he could just find a place to train without being instantly found out. ' _Like that is going to happen here.'_

At that moment he received a new condensed burst of information.

INSTANT MIGRANE.

Math, he hated math. And apparently so did his clones...well he'd known that already. His clones were clones after all. But slowly comprehension filtered in around the headache. Algebra... 1... 2... Geometry... trigonometry... Apparently quite a few of his clones had doubled down on his worst subject. It was branded into the back of his head. _'I hate Math... I really hate Math'._

Naruto waited for over an hour as the many tables and graphs flying through his head finally slowed. In retrospect he shouldn't have put a clone in charge of the group at the library. He could be a stern task master for himself sometimes. He didn't know why but when he made copies of himself he became more outgoing.

 **"Strange..."** Kurama sounded curious and very confused.

"What is it Kurama?"

 **"Those diminished presences I told you about earlier... I'm sure now. They're demonic in nature. I'm vexed that I didn't realize it earlier. I believe that I was confused by the number and power. It's strange. They don't feel like the demons from our world. They are weak in comparison, but greater in number."** The fox sounded amused now. **"I could easily overwhelm most of them with my mere presence."**

Naruto grinned in utter relief as the math flow stopped. "So what level and how many do you sense nearby?" He was curious about how strong these... _Demons_... actually were.

 **"The weakest you would have thrashed when you were in the academy. The strongest that is close to us... Difficult to say. High Chunin level at most. However their skill level is impossible to determine. I'm only sensing their base power. Which…"** Kurama added rather snidely **"…is pathetic"**

"I got that, but how many guys am I working with?"

 **"Twenty demonic presences roughly. Some of them are so weak, I can hardly believe they are demons at all. Humph! To think there are demons so weak that I can't even sense them. It's Pathetic!"**

Naruto closed his eyes as another clone dispersed somewhere in the great city. A split second later he bolted upright. He breathed out as the clone's memories flashed through his mind.

It was so not fair. Not fair at all. He was dozing on the bed in the apartment and one of his clones decides to "investigate" a strip club. Naruto rubbed his eyes. This was what happened when you let free thinking copies of yourself live apart from you too long. They started developing minds of their own. It wasn't really a problem since he'd ordered them to Henge into other people so he wouldn't get in trouble for their shenanigans. But still… it just wasn't fair.

A humorous voice came from his mind. " **Jealous of your clones Naruto?"**

"Well, not really since I get all their memories anyway. But it's tiring for me to just sit here while my clones go around doing fun stuff. And not to mention some of the clones have been out there for days. If one of them pops then I get an overload of information and I can't even move."

 **"Don't be so lax. You are fortunate. Remember that you will retain information that your clones send you much better than normal studying. At least you won't forget everything you learn...Truly an underrated jutsu."**

"Yeah, yeah thanks for the reminder fox. I was thinking. When I was drawing on nature energy trying to sense the chakra signatures nearby it felt almost like the energy itself was changed. Almost like it changed to match the most dominant power in the area. And that rarely happens back home."

 **"Yes...I sensed that too. Interesting phenomenon. But we both know that this is an entirely different world, apart from our own. I suppose we should be glad that our chakra based abilities still function... Even though that hasn't helped us get home."**

Naruto felt himself nodding in agreement. That much was very true. He didn't like the idea of not being able to use any jutsu. That would be a nightmare. A question occurred to him. "Hey Kurama, How are your chakra reserves recovering?"

 **"You have to use at least some of my chakra before I can tell you how fast it's refilling."**

"Yeah, I know that! I'm asking so I'll know if I need to conserve."

 **"Let me put it this way. As a Shinobi who has been using high chakra jutsu since you exited the academy, your human reserves have always been giant. Currently, without my aid, you have as much chakra as Matatabi. If, and I do mean if, you somehow managed to find someone on this world with comparable power to you... It wouldn't end well. Your chakra is recouping at its usual rate. Mine is running at half speed. Remember that it's hard for me to integrate foreign chakra. The natural energies of this world are weak to boot."**

"Wait, you're saying that it's hard to absorb chakra from nature here...because there is so little energy in this world around us?"

 **"Unfortunately...yes. This world has a pathetic amount of natural energy... On a similar note, entering sage mode...It will become more difficult."**

"Why's that?"

 **"Don't you sense it? Even as we speak the Nature energy is becoming darker. You will find it hard to concentrate on and gather such tainted power. Also you may have problems with training Sage mode further here. As the natural energy continues to fluctuate, I predict that the magnitude of energy may be quite different from place to place. In some areas it might be almost impossible to enter sage mode."**

"Huh...I draw on yours all the time. I don't really see what's so hard."

 **"Keep telling yourself that."**

"Whatever fox."

 **ooo**

 **oooooo**

 **ooo**

Sona Sitri, the Student Council president of Kuoh Academy, sat across from Rias. They were the two ranking devils within the Academy. Both were heiress to their respective 72 pillars of devil households. Rias to the house of Gremory and Sona to the house of Sitri. They were also rivals in every sense of the word... and yet, they were also best of friends. Although an observer would never have been able to tell you that.

Currently a look of upmost concentration creased Sona's face, while Rias frowned down on the chessboard between them. Sona made her move and leaned back, Rias's second rook firmly in hand. Sona smiled and asked offhandedly, "Is something wrong today Rias. It seems to me as though you're lacking focus."

Rias sighed and nodded in agreement as she examined the chess board. "I've been attempting to discover the cause of the incident two weeks ago. But as you can probably tell I'm no closer to finding a cause." Rias made her move and waited for Sona to act.

Sona smirked, but didn't let her friend see it. Regardless of what happened two weeks ago, Rias rarely handed her an easy victory. "Well, perhaps it's one of those things you never unveil the truth about. Have to attempted to ask your brother about the matter?" She made it sound as though this was an option, even though Rias would never bother her brother with such an unimportant occurrence.

The president of the ORC blinked, surprised by her statement and watched as Sona captured her sixth pawn of the game. Rias questioned, "Do you think I would trouble Sirzechs over such a thing. If I had any knowledge of what happened I might be able to make that call, but as it is now I don't know what happened really."

Sona nodded. "The old church just collapsed...?"

"Exploded would be a better description." Rias folded her arms and thought what move to make next. Then she saw it. Sona was wide open. It was rare that the Sitri heir made a mistake like that. Rias seized on it. She moved her queen up four spaces. "Check." She spoke with finality, knowing this was her win now.

It was Sona's turn to be surprised but she immediately caught where she had made a mistake. She'd developed tunnel vision and didn't notice that by taking Rias's rook, she'd left her king undefended save for a bishop. Sona carefully examined the board for a good defensive move. There wasn't one. She inwardly cursed herself for being careless and moved her king out of the way.

Rias saw her next move but didn't make it. "I watched it happen from the window. It was like someone detonated a bomb and the sky turned violet for a moment."

Sona let her lips thin. She saw what move Rias would make next. It wouldn't be something she could effectively counter. She would just have to take as many pieces as she could to thin out her opponent's power. "Have you sent out any of your peerage to search for answers?"

Rias nodded and made her move. "Check... As a matter of fact I have. Koneko is out there right now but it isn't easy to approach. The media and police have swarmed the area and unfortunately she didn't get there in time to dissuade them. Under normal circumstances we would have set up a barrier and did a thorough investigation, but that isn't possible at the moment. Since then she's gone out a few times. All she could say was that it smelled like Fallen had been there recently."

Both devils regarded each other for a moment. Rias raised an eyebrow at Sona. "I believe this is the end of our game Student Council President."

Sona sighed regretfully. A single move had lost her the game despite being a superior chess player.

They stood and shook hands. Behind Rias, Akeno and Kiba watched. Both of them knew that Rias was secretly frustrated with her inability to find out what had happened to the old church. Massive explosions didn't just happen. There was someone responsible. They just had to find out who.

The problem was that Rias had her duties to the school and to the town. She was, essentially, the devil in charge of the entire town. It wasn't that she ruled it. Simply that she watched over it from the supernatural standpoint. When something strange and unusual happened, she was the one who was put on high alert.

High alert was exactly the term to describe how Rias felt at the moment. As she shook hands with Sona and watched her fellow president and devil leave, she let her outer visage crack a little. She dropped back into her chair and let out a groan of exasperation. She asked the room, "Why do I feel like I should have seen what was wrong from the start. I have this idea like I missed something obvious. "

From the doorway there came a quiet voice. "Because we did."

Rias looked back to the door. Koneko was standing there. She was holding something in her small hands. "What is it Koneko?"

The silver haired first year walked over to the large desk where Rias normally sat. As she spread her discovery over the table, the others crowded around. Kiba moved to examine the many sheets of paper that were arranged on the desk. His brow furrowed in confusion. "What is all this, looks like records of some kind?"

Koneko explained. "These are traffic charts for the number of visitors to certain areas around the town. And this..." She pulled out another pamphlet and laid it on the desk, "is a list from several information centers."

The three devils tried to make sense of Koneko's discovery, but it didn't seem to fit together. Akeno and Rias shared a puzzled look. Akeno inquired, "What exactly are we looking for here?"

The white haired first year took a step forward. "This list here is from the local library. It is a record of all the books that possess valid information on the supernatural. Devil, fallen, angels, etc... It shows how many of these books have been checked out at a time, for how long, and how quickly. A few years ago one of Sirzechs-sama's associates went through all the local and private libraries in town. he wanted to do a study on just how much information is readily available to humans whether they know it's true or not."

Rias blinked. She never knew her brother had done that, but it was a wise move. "And what did he find?"

"That in this town there are four libraries. Two public, two private. And between the four, there are roughly twenty volumes that have accurate information on the supernatural. These are mostly nonfiction works written by devils that have fallen into human hands. They are a curiosity to most humans... However, the chart here shows that every one of the publicly available books have been check out within the last week. All at nearly the same time."

Koneko paused then pointed to a second chart. "But that isn't the most interesting thing I found. If you look here, these are all books that almost never get checked out. Books that even professors would find boring. I found it very strange that so many historical books have been checked out at once. And when I went into the local book store there were whole shelves in the nonfiction isle... empty. All this happened within the last week."

Kiba ventured a guess. "You are saying that someone we don't know is doing a massive in depth study of our culture?"

Koneko nodded, her white eyebrows coming together in a V over her gild eyes. "Yes... but that isn't everything. I also found this. I was just luck really, but it went along with all the books that have been checked out lately." She held up a receipt for them to examine.

It was a long receipt. It had literally dozens of items on it. They read down the list. It had at least forty titles. Almost all of them were self help books on various topics.

"How to Drive A Car", "Locksmith's Reader", "Beginners Algebra", "A Modern History of Japan"

Rias gaped slightly. "Whoever bought these seems to be studying 24/7. I'm not sure I could read this many books in a month. Assuming that each book is at least two hundred pages, probably much more. And considering the need to eat, sleep, and rest to retain knowledge. I can't imagine studying this many different subjects at the same time."

"That is also assuming that this receipt is connected to the other purchases and the mass checkout of books." Akeno put her chin on her palm as she examined the other reports. "And assuming that it is also connected to the incident two weeks ago. I don't think there is anywhere near enough evidence to link them. All we have is weak circumstantial evidence thus far."

Koneko shook her head and gestured to another list. It was a graph with an overlay of a map of the town. "This shows all reported minor crimes in the past month. Starting two weeks ago, there was a jump in the number of reported, but unprosecuted crimes. Meaning whoever is doing it is never caught."

She riffled through the pamphlet till she came to a small bundle of eyewitness accounts. She showed them to Rias. "These are written eye witness accounts of some of the crimes. I had to do more searching than I thought, but I found six accounts that tell of strange abilities or powers."

Rias took the paper and read them though. It seemed to her that they were all unbelievable from the human point of view. One account said that there was an older man with a goatee and a cigarette walking up the side of a building like level ground. Another was by a woman who reported she thought she heard a break in, but when she hit her attacker with her bottle of pepper spray he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

All but one account involved some kind of trespassing. The last one really caught her eye. It was the account of a business man who lived near the school. She recognized his name. "Koneko hand me the list of books in privately owned libraries." Koneko gave it to her. Rias scanned it. She quickly connected the dots. "You're right Koneko. This here shows that someone broke into one of these private libraries and stole several books."

All eyes turned to her as she finished reading the account. She stopped and re-read the last few sentences. Then she looked up. She didn't know what to think of it. "It says here that the books that were stolen were later returned... without anyone being the wiser."

Kiba made a wry face, "But that doesn't make any sense. Why steal the books in the first place. If they knew what books he or she wanted, why not just ask?

Rias said dryly, "Mr. Kamoto isn't the kind of business man who smiles and shakes your hand to show he doesn't bite. He is as sinister as humans come. He wouldn't let just anyone read those books. He knows about the existence of devils. In fact we've made deals with him in the past to cover up certain... er... events. You know, like massive explosions, disappearing buildings, nosy Angels..." Rias handed the accounts to Kiba who started to read them.

She rubbed the bridge of her nose in irritation. "Ok Koneko, What else have you found?" She wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery before it had the chance to come back and bite her in the butt. She would be damned if she went to her brother for help... again. Her peerage would handle this, whatever it was.

 **ooo**

 **oooooo**

 **ooo**

 ** _-two days later-_**

Naruto walked slowly down the street. At the moment he was dressed in a dark orange long sleeve shirt. He had a multi use belt and baggy black pants, the pockets of which were crammed with various scrolls. Most of which had storage seals worked into them. He had traded in his sandals for a custom pair of shoes. They were comfortable, but made it harder to concentrate because of the weird feeling it gave him. He also had fingerless gloves in black. Last of all he'd tied his headband on his arm.

He felt... strange, like he was standing out, but he knew he wasn't. Over two weeks here, most of which was spent in full absorb mode, had made him an expert in blending in. Hell he was already a ninja. He already knew how to sneak. So now, as he made his way through the crowded streets of downtown, he made himself invisible to the mundane people around him. He passed by but they didn't notice him. A ghost... a ninja! Really, he was starting to feel like a walking cliché.

Naruto felt a strong urge to sneeze come over him. He stopped. The expulsion of air made him rock forward enough that he had to use chakra to keep from falling over. He stood strait again and scanned the crowd.

As expected, no one so much as glanced at him. He continued walking. He let his thoughts wander. He was trapped in this strange world. This very modern world. In his mind he tried not to describe it as backward. But it was hard. He couldn't get out. He'd already tried reverse summoning. And it had failed... miserably about sixty times. He'd used up every shred of his normal chakra in the attempt with no results. So much for that.

He'd tried to think of other ways to get back, but he had never been an expert in that sort of thing to begin with. Being in another world entirely compounded his lack of knowledge. That was why he had sent his clones out to learn. He was the CLONEMASTER! When it came to clones, there wasn't nothing he couldn't accomplish. His clones had read like every book they could get their hands on. A few hundred clones can do a TON of studying in two weeks.

It wasn't as though he couldn't have managed on his own, but he never would have found out about the "demonic presences" if he hadn't sent his clones to research it. Just the day before, one of his oldest clones. One that had been running around for twelve days popped. And in rushed all the knowledge he had gathered.

This particular clone had been curious about what the people here believed in. He had gone to the local library to double down on the trickiest of subjects. Religion. Two days later he found a book in the back of the history section. It was a nonfiction book on the occult. It talked about demons and devils. Namely, something called the seventy-something pillars. That book was in his apartment at the moment. He'd decided to go over it himself. The book was written in the standard language here, but it was almost infused with demonic energy. His clone had felt it the moment he touched the spine of the thick volume.

From then his clone had searched out other... tainted books. Eventually he wound up in the private collection of a grimy upper class business man. He'd taken the book, memorized its contents, and returned it. Of course he'd been caught during the initial "borrowing" but he'd never intended to keep it.

What he'd learned was invaluable. First, there were three main orders of beings that existed along with humans. They were Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels. Each of them was deeply involved with the happening of the world, but because the vast majority of humans have no clue they exist... they operated secretly.

Devils were not demons after all. Demons as Naruto knew them were massive concentrations of chakra given form and personality, like the tailed beasts. Here however it was different. Devils were just like humans, except with special powers and their own society. All in all he found that hilarious. The culture of this world put them in such a fantastic light… and yet they were just like normal humans.

Angels weren't really covered in the books he'd read so far, but what he gathered was that they were the "good" version of Devils. They embodied all the pure intensions and had holy powers. Naruto didn't exactly know what the book meant by "holy" and such, but he would be cautious if he ever encountered an Angel. From what he'd read they were hard to miss. Giant white wings would give you away pretty fast.

Fallen Angels seemed to be the most dangerous of the three groups. They were described as being Angels who became power hungry and went against their own code. They had the destructive power of devils, but could still use holy power.

Naruto was still thinking to himself as he turned right and onto a sidewalk that bordered a large school. As he'd discovered, this school was called Kuoh Academy. It was a previously an all girl school, which recently started to accept male students. It was also huge. Four or five times the size of the Academy back in the Leaf village. A wall bordered the school on all sides and he saw that there was a large wrought iron gate. It was open and a couple girls and one boy were entering. Naruto glanced around. This street was empty for the moment. He grinned and spun to his left.

He leapt up and caught hold of the top of the wall, expertly flipping up to land on the ledge. He idly wondered what the wall was actually for. In his world even properly trained children could have easily toppled it. _'Must just be for privacy or something... Is this school really that fancy? And why would they put this much effort into a school anyway?'_ Naruto shook his head. He just didn't understand these people.

Students milled about in the courtyard and talked in pairs or groups. Naruto watched them. They all wore uniforms. _'Uck… uniforms. They actually make them wear those? This is way worse than the academy back home.'_ The Uniforms were mostly black. And as he expected the majority of the students were girls. Naruto thought smiling, _'Oh pervy sage...if only you could see me now. Then again, if you were here, you wouldn't be watching me... tsk.'_

Naruto clicked his tongue. It made him feel strange, thinking about his friends when he was so far away. Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, Jiraiya... They were all so... distant. Jiraiya was dead, Sasuke missing. Sakura and Kakashi were still around, but he might never see them again. It felt... awful. He'd saved the world. He'd become Hokage. Everything he'd ever set out to do, had been accomplished. And now because of one lame mission. Something had pulled him away from it. From his life. And now, two weeks later, he was sitting on top of a wall...feeling pathetic.

 **"Don't give yourself such a hard time. It isn't truly your fault."**

"Thanks for the update. Like it matters."

 **"Perhaps you should continue you search for a way home. This world may be different, but it is still possible to get home."**

"Like I'm ever going to magically turn into a dimensional distortion expert. I don't get that stuff when I have everything laid out in front of me. How do I open a portal to my world if I don't even know the basics?!"

The fox sounded slightly put out. He wasn't used to Naruto sulking. He was accustomed to Naruto's typical "go get em" personality. " **What is the matter Naruto...?"**

Naruto let his eyes close. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't.

 **"Get it off your chest now. I won't have you crying on me later."**

Kurama didn't like it when his host was miserable. If Naruto was unbearable when he was happy. Naruto was worse when he was sad or downtrodden. The fox knew what Naruto was trying not to think about. A certain girl he'd been wanting to talk to. A certain girl who had professed her love for him.

He whispered out loud, "I didn't even get to talk to her before I left. Last time... It was just after they made me Hokage..."

 **"She'll be waiting for you kit. Don't worry yourself about it. You just need to find a way to get us home. Snap out of it!"**

Naruto growled in his mind. "And how do you know that? HUH? Like you have some ability to see what's going on at the village. Can you tell me that everyone is safe? No! You're just as stuck as I am! For all we know Kaguya's step-something or other could be walking into the village right this second!"

There was silence between them. Kurama tried to think of something to break Naruto out of his bad mood. Naruto brooded on his continuing bad fortune.

 **ooo**

 **oooooo**

 **ooo**

Sona paced across the lawn from her tennis match. A match that she had won...of course. She kept her true emotions carefully hidden as she walked towards the main entrance to the academy. It was then that Tsubaki, her vice president on the student council, tapped her on the shoulder. Sona stopped and turned. Tsubaki was pointing to a solitary figure. It was a boy in the distance sitting on the high wall near the corner of the academy's upper level.

Sona nodded to her and began to approach. Climbing walls was not allowed. She would have to instill this boy with the desire to follow rules. As Student Council President, it was her job and sworn duty.

A few minutes of walking later she was looking up at the boy. He was older than she had first thought. Seventeen or eighteen. In his third or fourth year by her reckoning. Behind her Tsubaki asked quietly, "I don't think I've seen him around before. Is he new?"

Sona ignored her queen's question. Both of them knew the answer. They hadn't seen this boy before, so he must not attend class very often. That most likely mean he was a delinquent. Someone who skipped out or didn't even show for school. As a third or fourth year he must have been absent more often than not for them to have missed seeing him.

As Sona decided how sever to make the boy's punishment, Saji came up behind her. "What you up to Tsubaki-sama?"

Tsubaki turned and shushed him. She whispered, "A miscreant..." and pointed upward.

Saji groaned, looking up at the boy on the wall. He asked out loud, "How'd he manage to get up there?"

 **ooo**

 **oooooo**

 **ooo**

Naruto was broken out of his trance by a clear, yet harsh voice. It came from below him. He blinked and looked down over the edge of the wall. There were three figures there. Immediately he sensed them. All three were devils. He was sure of it. Inwardly he cursed himself for a fool. That was just the reason he had come here. To investigate the devils in the area. He didn't want them investigating him.

The girl in front demanded, "What do you think you're doing up there?!"

Naruto examined her for a moment. She was short...well most people were shorter than him. But she was particularly small. She wore...a slightly different uniform. It was strangely layered. With a white shirt underneath with black...he didn't really know how to describe it. He wasn't a fashion person after all. If he needed advice on style he swallowed his pride and went to Ino.

The other two were dressed in a similar fashion. He lamented the fact that none of his clones had studied the social workings of schools. He assumed that they were some kind of student officials within the school.

"Who's asking?"

The girl who had spoken blinked once. The two people behind her looked momentarily shocked, as though they had been slapped. Naruto thought that the stupefied looks on their faces were...just what he needed to get back into his normal good mood. He grinned at them, showing off his long canines.

"Well...? Who are ya?"

Sona Sitri had been shocked in her life before. But to be disrespected so by this boy... Did he not know who she was? No, that was impossible. Everyone knew the Student council. If this boy didn't recognize her then he must be daft.

"I am Sona Sitri." She said stiffly. "Student Council President. This is Tsubaki, my vice president. And this is Saji, my assistant."

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "That sounds awfully important, but I fail to see what that has to do with me."

Sona spoke calmly, attempting to get her emotions back under control. "It has everything to do with you. You see, as the Student Council's duty is to enforce school rules... and it is against school rules to climb the perimeter wall..." She left the rest unsaid. If this boy thought he could be smart with her, then she would be smart right back. Show him who was really in charge.

Her "smart" retort backfired as he asked almost lazily, "And how does that affect me?"

Beside her Saji snapped, "Because you're breaking school rules by climbing that wall! Now get down from there!"

Naruto heard someone chuckle. Then realized it was him. It was... just too funny. He was the Sixth Hokage and he was being ordered around by these people. He thought that it must be life throwing him another curve ball… for his amusement if nothing else. It wasn't as if he was old or anything. He wasn't even twenty yet. He still had plenty of time for life to mess with him. And he minds as well play along. Besides he might get a good laugh out of it.

He nodded to them and slipped of the ledge. Tsubaki cried out as he fell fifteen feet.

Then her eyes widened. He landed easily in a crouch without making the slightest sound. Naruto turned to Sona. He was more than a head taller than her. He made his voice as playful as possible. "Ok...but since I don't actually go to school here I'm not breaking the rules am I?"

Sona looked up into his eyes. They were a brilliant blue. He had spiky blond hair and tanned skin. He was very fit. His muscles looked like they were carved from stone. Her eyes scanned his clothes. Not for comfort, but for ease of mobility. His belt had various pouches and slots for any number of items. There was a slight but noticeable smell about him that her keen nose picked up easily. Musky, but pleasant.

Her eyes tracked back to his face. He was handsome, but three black lines on either cheek lent him an undeniable "cute factor" as her rook might have said. Over all... his body, his manner, even the way he held himself. It all screamed fighter. This boy was someone who had been in life and death situations before. Sona, very suddenly and disturbingly, felt outclassed.

She took an involuntary step back. The "boy" introduced himself.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you." He held out his hand. Sona took it and shook lightly. There was something odd about his hand. It felt very...very strong. But he didn't crush the life out of her hand like she half expected. Instead he drew back.

Sona had to squash the urge to step forward and take his hand and examine it. She was sure it would be covered in miniscule scars. She didn't know why, but her devil's intuition was rarely wrong and there was another thing that her intuition was telling her. "This boy is powerful. I want him in my peerage. I must have him in my service!"

As Naruto stepped back. Silence descended, like a black hawk. No one spoke for a moment. Eventually Naruto brought his hand up to scratch at the back of his head. He glanced away. "Well this is kinda awkward."

Naruto felt like he was in a giant spotlight. He didn't know what to do or say. His mid was blank of ideas. If only he knew how to deal with in school situations...

Abruptly Sona asked, "If you don't go to this school, then where are you attending highschool?"

Wincing Naruto took another step back. He said quickly, "I'm not alright. I was up on the wall so I could think to myself alright. It's nothing special."

Saji asked, "And how did you get up there?"

Naruto resisted the urge to freeze at the question. Instead he deadpanned. "Am I suppose to believe that you couldn't get up there?"

Sona stepped forward, interrupting Saji's indignant reply. "If you aren't going to school do you have a job?"

Naruto shook his head.

"And do you live with your parents?"

Naruto shook his head again.

Sona asked one more question. "How old are you?"

"Uh...seventeen... why"

Sona smiled and snatched his hand. She proceeded to drag him away. Desperately he tried to extricate his hand from hers but he couldn't without hurting her. "Hey! Wait a minute! Where are you taking me?!"

Sona spoke over her shoulder. "To enroll you here. You need a decent education!"

Naruto thought there was endless hell in her words. She was dragging him to that building...dragging him back to school. His life was officially over...

 _"FUUUCCCKKKK!"_

 **ooo**

 **oooooo**

 **ooo**

Raynare stood fuming in front of the... church? It had once been an old church. Now it was a smoking hole in the ground. Well, maybe not smoking, but still it was in ruins. Whatever had hit it caused the entire structure to disintegrate. Even the basement was nothing but a crater. It was unbelievable. All he plans were foiled. And she had no clue how it happened.

Behind her three of her subordinates stood. She turned, her voice dripping scorn and anger. "What happened here? Where are the others?"

Her three followers tried their best not to look guilty. She looked to each of them in turn. First was Dohnaseek. He dressed in a long trench coat with black pants and a fedora. He had the brim of his hat pulled down to hid his eyes. He was looking down at the ground scuffing his shoe over the dirt and ash. She decided to get the answers from a more pliable source.

Her other two followers were Kalawarner and Mittelt. Both of whom looked extremely uncomfortable. Raynare turned her icy gaze on Mittelt. "Do explain to me... What Happened Here?" Her tone was icy and caused the younger girl to shiver.

Raynare was surprised to hear Dohnaseek speak up. He sounded tired and he probably was. "We were patrolling the area making sure there weren't any intruders when we heard the explosion. We came as fast as we were able. When we arrived the church was like this and there wasn't a soul in sight. Everyone inside died."

"And how many were inside?"

Mittelt coughed hesitantly. Her blue eyes tracked to the side nervously. "Well... you see, everyone was... We were the only ones outside at the time."

Dohnaseek muttered, "There was nothing but ashes and burnt feathers left. We stayed here hidden while the humans did their investigation. Then we waited for you."

There was a stabbing pain behind her eyes as Raynare asked, her tone nearly hysterical. "And what about the crucifix?" The large cross inside had been especially constructed to remove sacred gears. It was exceedingly difficult to remove sacred gears and for some reason it was even harder to remove them from humans. If the cross was damaged... and all her other followers were dead... and the church itself was destroyed...

Kalawarner coughed lightly. "It was um... half melted by the blast..."

Raynare clenched her fists. This would not be the end. She would find a way to make it work. She would have the Twilight Healing rings!

 **Yep so there you have it… Not much to say here except review… Come on! I want to see if we can reach 1000 reviews by the time I finish up to chapter 15. That would be the whole rewrite+ five chapters or so. So come one everyone…! I'm counting on ya!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay… so here is the next chapter of the rewrite. Now I'm not usually one for apologies, but here one is. I'm** _ **sorry**_ **for offending a few of the readers that liked the previous version of the story. If anyone read the lengthy review from** **Rad Beoulve** **then you understand why I'm writing this.**

 **Unfortunately I do not get a true view of my own story in the public eye. Most of the people who do like my story and only have a couple problems with it do not review to tell me what those problems are. Therefore I usually only get people pointing out inconsistencies such as "It's Namikaze, not Namekaze" and so forth. Or people simply telling me they liked the chapter and "Update soon".**

 **When there is part of a chapter that I get flamed on I don't usually hear the other side of the field's opinion. They liked it so they say they liked the chapter and that's it. For a big example I caught some serious flak for my use of Kaguya in the first writing of this story. However only a few people who enjoyed the originality commented on it. I thought it was a decent idea since Naruto** _ **can't**_ **have his way** _ **every**_ **time. And I wanted to connect the Naruto and DxD worlds in a new and different way. This backfired and it was one of the reasons I decided to do a rewrite.**

 **If I got flamed 7 times out of 10 and that was just the first incident in the whole freaking story involving Kaguya… well I minds as well not even post it and show the story to my friends at home instead of opening myself up to unnecessary flames online. I DO NOT write expressly for the public. As I've said before, I write because I enjoy writing and I enjoy posting it here to get positive feedback and to make myself a better writer.**

 **To those who were possibly offended before hand or thought that this rewrite was a poorly made decision or unneeded… that is fine. I apologize that you spent all that time reading a story only to have it suddenly get rewritten, but… I will not go back on what I said even if I feel somewhat bad about it. These are 'fanfictions' nothing more. Just like putting too much time into a videogame or watching too much porn, breaking up with a girl who you liked and being left with a bad taste in your mouth. One waste of time is very much like another waste of time. You chose to read my first fanfiction and I'm sorry I decided to rewrite it.**

 **I hope you can enjoy the rewrite just as much.**

 **(I don't own any part of Naruto or DxD)**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 **Ooo**

 **ooo**

Chapter 1: Meeting the Devils

Rias Gremory tried hard to show some interest on her face as the teacher walked in for their first class of the day. She knew she was bound for failure. The first class was always Literature and considering she'd had a top notch Devil education before coming here… that was practically pointless for her. The second was science, which she enjoyed moderately better. The third was history and the last was almost always math. She hated math.

But right now she had bigger worries than what school work she had to do. They might have a lead on someone linked to the destruction of the old church, but they were still far from finding a culprit.

She was in the third year at Kuoh Academy. In reality, she could have graduated way before but staying in school for the full term gave her more freedom then it took away. In addition she could choose from a pool of students should a "special" individual catch her eye, whom she could add in her peerage. Besides that she was partly in charge of keeping Kuoh town safe as the town belonged to her family. Though, there were other reasons too why she didn't want to stay in the underworld, but she disliked thinking about those.

However it was times like this that made her wish that she wasn't in school. Two seats from her, Akeno had a similar expression of boredom. Despite being an excellent student in general, her worst subject happened to be Literature. Not that she didn't get A's anyway.

The teacher, an older man who went by the name Mr. Yamai, said as he fully entered the class and faced the students, "Everyone, we have a new transfer student today."

That caught everyone's attention. Mr. Yamai looked to his left. The door to the class was still open and Rias could hear scuffling going on outside. Then a loud voice outside the class room could be heard, "Come On! I told you a hundred times already!"

A second voice, one that Rias knew said, "You're going in. You're going to introduce yourself and then you're taking this class. Deal with it!"

Then everyone saw none other than Sona dragging a boy into the classroom. The boy was tall and blond. Rias had never seen anyone like him before. His blue eyes were narrowed in concentration as his hand latched on to the doorway.

Sona growled. "Na...ru...to...let...go!"

Rias felt a flicker of magic. Sly magic which caused the boy's fingers to slip from the door way as though they'd been greased. He went sprawling... except that he didn't. Sona fell backward onto the ground. The boy caught himself with one hand and used the momentum to do a handstand and then flip over her head.

He landed easily behind her, standing up and massaging his wrist. Rias realized that Sona had been using quite a lot of strength. More than a girl her size was supposed to have. If she wasn't careful their secret could have been revealed. She shook her head and thought, 'What is she thinking?'

Sona stood up and glared at him. Naruto didn't feel very guilty. After all she was the one who dragged him from his peaceful place to here. Coming here, in the room, he felt like he'd been chained. Thinking over the situation, he inwardly grimaced,

'I have never failed so spectacularly at scouting and gathering information. I got caught and now... SOMEHOW... I'm being forced to go to school! How can going to school be part of the law?! And I can't even get out of this shit! If I disappear she'll know! Fuck… damn, shit….'

"Excuse me, but if you're done with the acrobatics, how about telling everyone who you are." The teacher's small scowl didn't have the intended calming effect on the boy. Naruto glared at him. He reminded him of a less friendly, less competent Iruka. They even had the same kind of face. He instantly disliked him.

"I wouldn't even be here is she hadn't dragged me in here and enrolled me! I was doing fine, peacefully sitting by myself. It's not like I actually need to come to school."

As Sona stood up, Mr. Yamai asked, managing to sound both self important and patronizing, said, "Then tell me? How do you plan on getting a job? Do you know all you need to know or are you trying to say you don't need an education?!" Mr. Yamai sounded insistent. He felt it was his duty to make his new student see the light. It never occurred to him that Sona might have actually forced Naruto to enroll in the school.

Mr. Yamai nodded to himself. "How about this? If you can solve a few questions correctly without any help, then you can skip every subject you do good in."

'How bad can it be.' Naruto thinking about the situation, frowned. 'My clones studied so many different subjects... I've got this nailed down alright. Just have to do a few problems and answer a few questions and I'm free to go and do as I please.'

"Fine, I accept."

Mr. Yamai smiled and turned to the board. He began to write several problems on the board. Some were math, some were science, while others were literature. After he finished he handed Naruto the chalk.

Naruto took it and walked to the board. He looked at the problems closely. The first were simple but it looked like they got harder as he went. He smiled confidently. He remembered everything his clones had studied in detail. It made him wish he'd had known shadow clones back in his own academy days.

So, he began to write the answers to the problems he saw. He wasn't used to the chalk so it was a bit sloppy, but if he let the mental block on his senses fall a bit, he could easily smell the surprise that was dripping off the teacher. It made him grin. This was easy.

Solving all the other questions, he came to Math problems. When it came to the Math problems, he had to stop. There were five separate problems. They looked much harder than the other's he had solved. He furrowed his eyebrows. The class behind him drew in a collective breath. Naruto nodded to himself.

'Yep, I remember the answers to those three, but those two at the bottom... I haven't seen that fourth one written like that and the last one. I don't even know what that is...?'

Naruto did the math for the fourth in his head, as if he looked at it like a wall that he had to push though. With the reward of freedom at the other end...then he was all good. He smiled when he had finally solved the problem mentally. Then moving on the last problem, he thought over it and then shrugged. So he couldn't do the last one. Oh well..

He wrote the answers to the first four on the board without doing the calculations at all. Then he put the chalk down on the little ledge at the bottom of the chalk board. He stood back and looked towards the teacher. "I don't know how to do the last one, but the rest was easy. You call that hard?"

Mr. Yamai had already moved to checking the questions. After a few minutes he smiled. "Well... I'll admit that you are very good at what you know. But in actuality, I think this class is perfect for you. This is actually an advanced placement class for the students who are ahead of everyone else. You'll do well here."

Naruto felt his world drop away from him... again. He face-palmed… hard. This was surely the end of him. Doomed to a boring school, filled with devils where he had to pretend to be average every minute of the day.

In other words… hell.

From where Rias sat it looked like Naruto was going to punch something... but instead...

She saw something switch, like someone flicking lights on and off. He turned around and... was a completely different person. Or... perhaps not a different person, but he had dropped the annoyed attitude.

He smiled and waved at the class room. "Hey I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Now before you all go saying hi, how about we see how fast Sona here can run!"

Everyone blinked in confusion, even Sona looked puzzled. Then in a flash, they saw Naruto pull off his new tie in one move and turned around. Before anyone could realize he'd tied Sona's hands. Then he was dashing out of the class room. Sona watched him go, still frozen in place. A second later she realized what had happened and was calling for Tsubaki to help her.

The vice president got out of her chair and ran towards Sona to help her.

Rias smiled to herself. Sona would only force a boy to enroll if she wanted him in her peerage. 'Oh well, finders keepers Sona.' Rias thought and nodded to Akeno and they both swiftly and silently stood to leave the class room.

The teacher stood stock still, shocked that Naruto had just bolted. Then he coughed in his hand and said to the class at large, "Well, Let's continue with the lesson as usual then. I'm sure the student Council can take care of this."

ooo

oooooo

ooo

Naruto went at full speed the moment he was out of sight. And full speed for him was fast…very fast. By the time Rias left the class room to search for him, he was outside the school all together. By the time she was down the hall, he was roof jumping to his apartment and wasn't even a blur to most people.

Back in the classroom Tsubaki and Sona were having a bit of trouble. No matter how they worked at the knot, it held. Tsubaki demanded, pulling at the fabric, "What the hell kind of knot did he tie?!"

After a minute both girls became aggravated and Sona used magic to loosen it. Once it was pulled off she surveyed the classroom. She'd lost some face. It was clear in the expressions of the class. Naruto would pay... after she made him one of her evil pieces.

Sona and Tsubaki strode out of the class room. Neither noted the absence of Rias or Akeno.

ooo

oooooo

ooo

Back in his apartment Naruto striped off his uniform, and then cursed. "SHIT!"

He'd left all his other gear in Sona's office after she made him put on a school uniform. He had to go back. All of his ninja gear was in the sealed scrolls with his belt. He had to go back and he had to go now.

An unhelpful voce echoed in his mind. "Careless."

"Shut… up…"

He left his apartment after changing back into the uniform. He'd draw less attention if he wore the same clothes everyone else wore.

Naruto arrived back at the school gate in no time. In retrospect his apartment was disturbingly close to this place. He stopped before going in. He had the perfect plan pop into his mind. A slow smile crept across his face. It was genius. He could just henge into someone else. That way, no one would know it was him. He just had to decide who to transform into. It had to be someone he could imitate well. Someone who he could pull off without too much effort. And someone who looked like they belonged at this school. Someone...normal looking.

He settled on Tenten. She was a year older than him so people were less likely to ask questions. She was easy to imitate and didn't have any prominent markings that would tip his pursuers off. And she was a girl. That would really throw them off... he hoped. They were devils after all. At least Sona and her two friends were. He didn't know if use of chakra would tip them off.

Quickly bring his hands together he transformed into the weapons mistress of Konoha. He made sure to henge his outfit into a girl version too. Then he got into character. Tenten was a cheerful girl with a laid back personality. She was one of the few girls he'd seen "skipping" on her way to one event or another. He made sure his hair was correct. Twin bun on top. He pasted a smirk on his girly face and headed into the school.

Once inside the school he made his way, ever so slowly, to Sona's office. Which, as he had been told, was the Student Council office. He turned down halls and traced his way through the large building. By his reckoning he was halfway there when he saw them. Two girls. Both tall and beautiful. One had long red hair as dark as his mothers. The other had black hair that trailed almost to the ground. 'Hm… gotta love the orange ribbon though…' They both locked onto him the moment their eyes met.

Rias saw the girl. She was short with a cheerful demeanour. She wore the standard uniform of Kuoh Academy with her brown hair in two buns on top of her head. She looked to be seventeen or eighteen. Rias stopped the girl quickly. "Excuse me, but have you seen a tall blond boy recently? We need to talk to him."

Naruto/Tenten shook his/her head innocently. "No...I haven't seen anyone like that."

Rias sighed. "That's fine. You're free to go."

Naruto nodded and walked past them as the two girls continued on their way. It was just too easy. It was like a walk in the park. Hell! It was like being carried through the park, it was so easy. He kept going.

A few minutes later he opened the door to the Student Council office. He saw that it was dark inside. No matter, he had excellent night vision. He crept through the room as silently as possible. He didn't want to alert anyone in the nearby class rooms.

Behind him he heard the door shut and the flick of a light switch. Then the voice of a certain bespectacled girl asked, "Who are you and what are you sneaking in here for?"

He jumped up straight as if he'd never been doing anything quite so suspicious. There was Sona and Tsubaki. They were glaring at him. They obviously weren't happy, but they also obviously didn't recognize him. 'Score one for the Uzumaki.'

Naruto spoke through Tenten's lips, doing his best to alleviate some of their suspicion. "Sorry, I was just looking for something."

"What… exactly?" Sona asked impatiently.

Naruto smiled sweetly. "Um…. nothing actually. I guess I'll just be going now..."

He turned to leave but Tsubaki stopped him. "Hold it right there. You were sneaking in here to take something... right? So tell us what you were looking for... Now."

Smiling innocently Naruto let himself relax. "Well, actually there was this boy who asked me if I could pick up his stuff for him. He told me it was a secret so I couldn't get spotted."

Sona nodded. 'Well… It's like I thought. He was dumb enough to leave his stuff here but clever enough to get someone else to grab it for him. Looks like I got him beat though.' "Well, this is what is going to happen, You're going to take his stuff to him, but you're not going to tell him that we're following you. You won't get in trouble as long as you help me catch him."

Naruto shrugged. "I don't want to get in trouble. I'll do it."

There was a moment of silence while Tsubaki went to retrieve the bundle of goods. When she returned she unwittingly gave it to Naruto. Naruto felt like he had just got a million bucks right then. He could have more fun with these guys then he ever could back home. They were just so... gullible. Nodding to himself, he said the two girls, "He's down at the entrance. He wants me to come from the side of the building. If you come out the front then you could catch him..."

Sona and Tsubaki shared a look. Then they nodded. "Alright, you go and we'll circle around."

Naruto nodded, struggling not so seem enthusiastic. As he turned left outside the office and the two girls turned right, he was unable to prevent himself from smiling widely. This was too freaking easy. If it got any easier then he would need to make thing more difficult for himself just to keep it interesting.

He walked at a steady pace till he was sure that he was in the clear. Then he broke into a run. He would go out a window. Show them how to break the rules properly. Ha!

ooo

oooooo

ooo

Sona watched the entrance of the building. She didn't see Naruto, but he could easily be hiding. Tsubaki tapped her on the shoulder. "Someone is coming."

A moment later Rias and Akeno turned around the corner. They both looked around before turning back into the school. It hit her then, a moment later, and she felt incredibly stupid. She shouldn't have trusted that girl. Naruto had probably threatened or bribed her to stay loyal to him. He was just so... slippery. She guessed that she should have thought her plan through more. She had known from the moment they shook hands that he was a trouble maker. Now it was 100% confirmed.

She turned to Tsubaki. "Do you still have his tie?" Tsubaki nodded.

Sona smiled wickedly. "Then how about we do some tracking after school."

ooo

oooooo

ooo

Rias and Akeno returned to class after a very unfruitful search. They didn't have any leads to where Naruto had gone. It seemed that he was quite hard to hold on to. Rias had the feeling that he was very strong. He was obviously special. He had done a handstand-turned front-flip just by reflex. He had tied Sona's hands together so well that she couldn't slip her bonds. And he had evaded the two top members of the Student Council with ease... if the expression on Sona and Tsubaki's faces were anything to go by.

They were both sitting in class, no doubt feeling cross that they had failed to apprehend their target. Rias saw something in Tsubaki's hand and her eyes lit up. It was a tie. Most likely the same one that Sona had been bound with. 'So they plan on following him back to where he lives tonight... or perhaps over the weekend? Clever, but I have my eye on him now. I won't let him slip through my fingers.'

Akeno sat by the window she looked left to where her best friend and King sat. Rias looked... amused by something. Akeno thought over what she knew. Naruto... He was either an extremely talented prankster and acrobat, or... he had a sacred gear that gave him heightened abilities. The vast majority of sacred gears stayed inactive until their owner was put in a life or death situation. And even then some never activated. But among the most powerful of these artifacts were gears that conferred bonuses to their user even when completely inactive. Judging from what she'd seen on Rias' face, she was probably thinking about nabbing Naruto for herself.

Akeno thoroughly approved. There was a serious lack of boys in this school. And Kiba was no fun. Perhaps if Rias managed to get Naruto to join their peerage, things would liven up. Not to mention he was... cute. Not to mention... exotic. Those unusual blue eyes and whisker marks. He would be fun to ... play with. Akeno giggled despite herself, but no one noticed. Looking around again she wondered how she could help acquire Naruto for Rias and then herself..

Her dark eyes fell on the piece of chalk. It was what Naruto had used it to solve the problems up on the board. There was a certain spell that utilized the life energy of the user. It created a link between her and the target. All that was required was something directly associated with that target. Like a piece of clothing or something Naruto had recently used. Like that piece of chalk. The spell wouldn't work without a name, but fortunately they knew his name. It would be all too easy.

Akeno smiled to herself. She wondered how he would react when they showed up at his home, uninvited...

ooo

oooooo

ooo

-later that same day, in the evening-

Naruto reflected that he should have been grateful. He'd had his first real problem about the devils and spotting and solving it had taken two weeks. That was something to be proud of. Something that he wasn't proud of was... His manner of escape. It had been lame. Usually he like to do things more flashy and out in the open. Stealth was for pranks.

Speaking of pranks, now that he was stuck in this other world, he'd missed out on a huge prank hat was planned for the festival. The festival to celebrate his being made Hokage. It was going to include EVERYONE. No Shinobi in the village was to be left unmarred by his prankish genius. But... No, he just had to be thrown into another dimension. He was quickly finding out, just how many ways that sucked.

Naruto walked over and looked down. Everything he had taken from Tsubaki was laid here. His original clothes. His ninja gear and supplies, all carefully hidden away, even his two Kunai. Somehow he'd managed to keep those out of her sight. At the time of his "capture" they had been tucked up his sleeves. About the only places that his restrictive clothes allowed him to hide weapons.

He checked everything again, just to make sure there weren't any tracking devices among his affects. His clones had read two books that had detailed information on common ones. He figured that he was being slightly paranoid... but there was this saying. "You're not paranoid if they really are out to get you". And he was going to run on the assumption that he was bugged until proven wrong. The second inspection yielded no hidden traps that he hadn't rigged himself. His gear was clean.

He let out a sigh and walked into the small kitchen in his apartment. He quickly found his supply of ramen. Like everything else he valued. It was heavily booby trapped. Not deadly but still unpleasant. Removing two cups of instant ramen, he moved to the sink. He pulled the lids and filled them with water. Then he put the first one in the microwave. He set it for three minutes.

While he waited for dinner to cook he marvelled at the... universality of ramen. It was everywhere. But there weren't other foods everywhere. You could find ramen in every market in town. And this wasn't even his WORLD! It just served to prove that ramen... was truly... a god given food. Could tofu claim such wondrous variety? No. How about sushi? Naruto could tell you but the answer was obvious.

In all the world and all the worlds there could possibly be, was there even one where ramen did not exist. He doubted it.

The microwave beeped and he smiled. He removed his dinner and put in the second cup. He let that one cook while had inhaled the first. It was so... good. Amazingly so. Perhaps nowhere near as excellent at Ichiraku, that most holy of ramen joints, but it was surprisingly good for instant. Naruto finished his first serving of ramen well before the beep that signalled the second was ready. A split second later that was gone too.

A chill ran up his spine as he deposited the empty cups in the trash. He heard a chime, which he recognized as the doorbell. The irrational thought popped into his head. 'They followed me home...Damn!, got to think of something quick.'

He brought his hands together in the henge sign. 'Hope this works!'

ooo

oooooo

ooo

Sona, along with Tsubaki and Saji stood at the door to Naruto's house. It was a single story rented building. It was a medium sized house. Like any other, save that her spell had told her that this was where he lived. She stepped forward and rang the doorbell. She heard nothing for a moment, then there were footsteps inside. She smiled, fully intending on having some "fun" before she got down to business.

The door opened.

A young man now stood in the door way. He wore a black shirt, black pants, and black shoes. His hair was black and stuck up in the back. His eyes were almost black themselves. His skin was pale and his face was set in a scowl. He looked...annoyed. Like… incredibly annoyed.

"What is it?"

Sona was taken aback of a moment. Naruto hadn't seemed the type to have a roommate, but he did say that he didn't have a job, so maybe he was sharing the rent. "I'm looking for Naruto Uzumaki. Does he live here?"

"Never heard of him. Try bothering someone else." Then he shut the door in her face.

Sona blinked. Behind her Saji's jaw clenched loud enough to hear. Tsubaki whistled but said, "But...I can tell that he's inside. We didn't cast the spell wrong did we?"

A clear voice came from behind the three of them. Sona whirled.

It was Rias, with Akeno and Kiba. "If you cast the spell wrong... then so did we. But seeing how I didn't cast my spell wrong, this must be the place."

Sona inwardly cursed her misfortune. Rias was onto her target. "Rias, what are you up to. You already have your eye on someone. Give me a chance."

Akeno commented dryly, "You have more members than us already. Wouldn't it be more fair if we were even? Issei and Naruto on our team would make us equal."

Akeno was right of course. She had more evil pieces than Rias, but hers were weaker. Naruto had potential as a devil regardless, but if she was right then he was a huge boon to whoever got him. Sona wanted him on her team. That way she could add some real strength to her forces.

"I'm sorry, but I have already staked my claim. Go subvert your pervert."

Rias let that one go. Sona seemed desperate to get Naruto, but she wanted him too. A thought popped into her head. She didn't know exactly what kind of guy Naruto was, but she was willing to bet that he would choose her peerage over Sona's. Simply because she was less strict and more beautiful."

The Gremory heir suggested, "How about a compromise. We convince him to become a devil together. Then he chooses which team to join. That way it's fairer to him."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Eventually Tsubaki muttered to her king. "It's true enough president. We can't force him to join our side anyway. This may give us a better chance to take him."

Reluctantly, Sona agreed.

ooo

oooooo

ooo

Naruto opened the door again. About five minutes after he had shut it there came another ring. And it didn't stop until he opened up.

He found himself looking into the blue green eyes of a familiar red head. He realized he'd seen her that same day... in class and in the hallway. With her was the girl with the ridiculously long hair, the beautiful orange hair ribbon, and a sharply dressed blond boy.

Naruto regretted that he had to be rude to them, but it was part of the act. After all, who could possibly play Sasuke better than him? (that's a rhetorical question geniuses) Frowning dangerously he asked, "What is it you people want. I already told you that Naruto Uzumaki doesn't live here!"

The beautiful redhead didn't seem at all perturbed by his declaration. In fact she seemed emboldened by it. "Oh, well isn't that a surprise... since I know he's here. Now would you tell him to come to the door please?"

Naruto blinked, letting his shock radiate through his disguise for a moment. "I don't know who you are or why you're looking for this person, but you're free to look... somewhere... else."

Naruto shut the door.

A second later the bell rang again. 'Jeez, these people are insistent. I mean EVERYONE out there is a devil. That's like half the devils in the area out there. What the hell do they want with me? I haven't done anything other than skip a class and dodge the student council whatever. What do I do...? damn I wish everything wasn't so complicated!'

"Just drop the act." Kurama sounded certain.

Naruto wasn't. 'You sure?'

"Yes...do it."

Naruto figured he'd pay for it later but he nodded and dropped his henge. 'fine...'

ooo

oooooo

ooo

A few rings later Rias was rewarded by the opening of the door. This time, instead of the pale, surly boy, the blond poked his head out. He looked a bit haggard. His spiky blond hair was messy and he looked guilty. "I give up... You got me."

Rias smiled warmly. "Naruto-san, may we come in? There are some things we would like to discuss with you."

Naruto felt like pulling a Sai at that moment and insulting the holy crap out of them, but decided against it. However…. 'All my ninja gear is laid out on the living room table. I've got my Hokage robes on the back of the chair. Hell no you can't come in!' He said uneasily, "Yeah... no. How about to tell me what you want to tell me here?" He tried to sound serious but he had a feeling it wouldn't work.

Sure enough Rias shook her head. "What we want to talk about shouldn't be discussed out in the open. Would you please let us in?"

Naruto decided that playing nice wasn't going to work. He straitened and opened the door a bit further. He let his voice deepen slightly to what he used when he was addressing people as Hokage. "No, I'm not letting you in. Now I can see from here that the street behind you is empty. Whatever you are going to say. Say it now!"

Rias's eyes widened at the authority that had suddenly filled his voice. He suddenly looked much older. It was very... interesting. It seemed like Naruto was determined not to let them into his home but that only made her want to get in even more.

She tried to sound enticing. "Naruto… It would be much more... comfortable to go inside and talk. I promise that we aren't trying to sell you anything." That wasn't true, but he didn't know that. For all he knew they were just trying to get him to join a club or something... which in a way... they were.

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

Rias's mouth went dry. H..his... pupils. The black centres of his eyes had thinned to slits. The blue seemed to deepen in colour. For a moment she thought that she had made a very big mistake. It crossed her mind that he might not be someone to mess with. Not all powerful beings were leaders or taciturn. Some were funny and outgoing people who could turn deadly in an instant. Was Naruto even human?

"No means no."

Rias was about to nod and back off when Akeno intervened. She scooted up beside Rias, within reach of Naruto. "Oh come on... Naruto-kun... won't you let us in? We... promise to behave." Rias realized Akeno was trying to play to man's greatest weakness, a pretty girl.

Naruto saw the way Akeno was acting. Two years ago. Perhaps less than a year ago, he would have been completely ignorant of her intent. However, Ino and Sakura had grown tired of his... what had they called it...? "cluelessness" and had given him a lesson. He would never forget that lesson. He never realized all the girls who'd hit on him during his life if even half of what they said was true. And right now, what she was doing... this was a classic example of using the guys "little head" to outsmart his "big head".

However... it wouldn't work on him. Despite the fact that his keen sense of smell was making his stomach churn pleasantly. He wasn't really interested in revealing his secrets laid out inside, just for the sake of playing along with an attractive girl. And like hell he was going to give in after he'd already said that they weren't allowed in!

Akeno watched him closely. He looked her strait in the eye. His pupils were like a cat's... except a vibrant blue.

"Nice try, but it's still a no."

ooo

oooooo

ooo

Sona watched Rias get nowhere, fast. If she wasn't mistaken she was just making things worse. They needed to get inside that house before any progress could be made. Sona turned to Saji, speaking quietly. "Saji, Go around back and go in through a window. Get his attention from the inside. We'll go from there. After harassing him this much, we'll need to give him a good explanation one way or the other."

Saji nodded and broke away from the group. Sona then walked up to the door. "Excuse me Naruto, but may I direct your attention to the inside of your home."

Naruto froze and then all three of them heard the shatter of breaking glass. Naruto's eyes snapped open as the six of them heard a muffled boom from inside. Naruto let out a strangled cry of irritation and slammed the door with a bang…. The frame splintered slightly from the impact.

They heard his footsteps though the house followed by loud cursing from both Naruto and Saji. Akeno giggled and opened the door. "Well, the way is clear." Rias nodded and stepped though the open door. They entered the house.

The first thing they saw was a medium sized living room. It looked quite comfortable. There was a couch to one side, as well as a table with a couple of chairs in the centre. As they continued further into the room, everyone's eyes were immediately drawn to the table. It was laden, stacked, with all manner of weapons and other curious items.

By the couch was a huge scroll. It was three feet long at least and almost half a foot thick. By the chair were roughly two dozen books. There was a white cloak draped over the back of the chair that was by the table. The symbols for shadow could be made out. The bottom of said cloak had a red flame pattern on it. In the other corner of the room was a clothing rack with a slightly armoured red and burnt orange jumpsuit. By it were a pair of toeless sandal/boots. Also there was a headband with a symbol that Rias didn't recognize.

Kiba's first comment just about summed it all up. "Whoa..."

Akeno nodded in agreement. The five of them looked up as Naruto re-entered the room from the back of the house. He was carrying a very unhappy Saji. Saji had a long gash across his forehead. It was bleeding profusely. He also had what looked like black powder burns. Naruto was growling low in the back of his throat. "When someone tells you not to come in five or six times. And then you do it anyway, what do you expect?! Don't wine to me about it you ass!" Naruto looked up and saw them looking at him. His eyes darted to the table, which rather handsomely displayed his ninja gear. His eyes then took in their startled faces. Shocked in the case of Sona and Tsubaki. He gritted his teeth and his eyes narrowed. "Just great."

He dropped Saji to the floor and assumed a fighting pose, a long kunai appearing in his hand from his sleeve.

By reflex everyone else besides Rias did the same. Rias raised her hands trying to calm him. "Wait… we didn't come here to fight you. We came here to talk. Would you mind listening seeing how we are inside now?"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. He was a get along kind of guy. But it still annoyed him that they didn't listen to him and came in the house. If he didn't knew that they didn't have any bad intensions towards him, they would be dead in a second. He might prank people, but he wasn't trying to hurt anyone. Just the opposite. He usually tried to help people. But this situation, as strange as it was, wasn't new to him. "You can probably guess what I am. And since I already know what you are... I guess were even." He relaxed and waited for them to do so as well.

Beside Rias, Kiba stated flatly. "Your an assassin."

Naruto winced. He didn't like that term. It didn't describe... him. "No I'm not an assassin. I'm a ninja."

Confusion contorted their faces. Sona asked, "Isn't that what a ninja is? Someone who is paid to kill people?" She was asking a real question. She was honestly curious what this young man's definition of a ninja was.

Rias interrupted her. "How about we sit down?"

Naruto nodded and went into the other room for a second. He grabbed the last chair in the house. When he came in he set it by the table and took a seat in the one with the cloak. Rias motioned her pieces to the couch. Sona motioned for Tsubaki to grab Saji, who was apparently unconscious. The two presidents took the two chairs across from Naruto. Rias looked at the assorted weapons and other items on the table. They very much looked like things ancient ninja would have used.

Sona asked the first question. "So Naruto, what do you know about us?"

"Well, I know that you're devils. I know that you two are the most powerful devils in the area. I know a little about devil culture. I'll admit I'm new here and I don't know too much about your kind."

That statement caused Rias to glance at Sona and then back at Akeno and Kiba. She wondered what he meant by new. She decided there was only one way to find out. "You didn't happen to arrive about two weeks ago did you?"

Naruto hesitated then nodded. "Yeah... I figured you noticed that."

Sona gaped at him for a second before she regained her composure. "Wait, are you saying that massive explosion at that old church was your doing?!"

"Well, sort of." He sighed. "I don't feel like going into detail about it, even if I was under any obligation to tell you about myself… Suffice to say, I was in a fight. It wasn't my attack that did it though. So depending on how you look at it, it might be my fault."

Rias dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "We're getting off topic. I was just confirming that you were linked to the disturbance two weeks ago. It was weighing on my mind that I didn't know what it was. The reason we're here Naruto is we want to offer you something."

Naruto said dryly. "I would never have guessed."

From the couch they could hear Akeno giggle. Naruto glanced over. She was giving him a raised eyebrow. She said looking around, "Lots of sharp pointy things… I like..."

He got the strong impression that if she was from his world, she would be related to a certain snake lady. The thought of snakes sent a slight pang of irritation though him. He wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for a certain snaky bastard. "Uh huh... thanks, I guess." He looked back to the redhead. "What is this... offer?"

Rias paused then plunged ahead. "Naruto...we want to know if you would be interested in becoming a devil."

There was absolute silence. Naruto attempted to process what she had just said. His brain wasn't functioning though. He sent an urgent plea to Kurama. 'Help!'

Kurama's voice answered him after a moment. "Sorry kit, but you're on your own. If they attack you I'll help you that much, but I have no knowledge of the implications either. Their world runs on a different set of rules than ours. It's impossible for me to offer a decent opinion."

'Big help fox!'

Naruto managed to keep himself from panicking. It wasn't everyday that someone asked if you wanted to be a devil. He didn't even have a clear idea of what that was. After a few moments he mustered the breath to speak.

Rias saw him freeze and then sink back into his chair. He stayed there for a moment, as if digesting the offer like an overzealous meal. Eventually he asked, "What exactly does that mean?"

Rias explained. "In the devil community there are many devils like myself and Sona. We control what are called Evil Pieces. These are sworn servants who are like our family. Each devil can have up to fifteen in a set. It is like the game chess. I represent the king. Akeno is my Queen and Kiba is my knight. They have been with me for years. Kiba was once a human too. He nearly died. I brought him back as my evil piece. Now he is stronger than he ever was and he will live almost forever."

In the back of Naruto's mind Kurama spoke. "I would normally say… take the deal. You don't get handed eternal life every day...and this seems a lot more convenient than some ways we've heard of. However I don't intend to be a servant to anyone again." So this was a 'no' vote from the resident kitsune.

'Yeah… I was thinking the same thing, and especially since we still need to get back to our world! I can't just become a devil like that! Have to find a way back to the Elemental nations!'

"Don't be dense. Just because I refuse to be anyone's servant, doesn't mean we shouldn't look into this. We're already trapped here until you can find a way back. Think about it. The eternal Hokage. You could watch over the world for the rest of a very long life."

'Damn it! Why do you have to sound so convincing!' Naruto didn't know why but he kinda liked the idea. And that wasn't like him. He shook his head and thought back to the fox. 'I don't think I should do this fox. I mean SERVE? I don't serve anyone! I'm Hokage!'

"Yes...yes. I understand that. And I don't plan on serving either… but there might be a way to get out of that part. You haven't asked for details yet. You're not looking at the big picture."

Naruto ignored the rest of Kurama's words. "I'm sorry but I don't serve anyone. If that's a guaranteed part of it, you can count me out."

Rias sighed. She supposed that she would have to offer him more. She was determined to have him on her team. "Listen Naruto. The system isn't permanent. You wouldn't serve me till the end of your days. Eventually you can get promoted and have a set of Evil Pieces for yourself. Besides, haven't you ever wanted to fly?"

She let her wings spread to where Naruto could see them. Naruto's eye popped open wider. The devils in the room were unaware of the heated argument going on inside Naruto's mind.

"Naruto, this is like that human saying. Best of both worlds! Think of it. What part of this doesn't sound perfect to you? If we can just find a way out of the service part…." Kurama sniffed inside his mind. "Although if the service part is mandatory… you may just go along with it. No pain no gain I suppose. If I was a mortal as you are, I might swallow my pride and do it. Think, you could have the Hyuuga girl for centuries! You shouldn't let this chance slip away so easily."

Naruto felt a strong urge to take the deal right then but he asked quietly. 'What about everyone else?! If I almost lived forever, I'd watch everyone I know grow old and die. I can't do that. It would tear me apart seeing all my friends grow old and die…'

"Naruto…" Kurama growled. "Use your head for something other than a post to tie your headband on. You could spread this... evil piece system throughout the Shinobi world. All your friends could be beside you..."

'But would any of them want that? I can't force anyone to become immortal?!'

Rias watched Naruto as his brow furrowed. He'd closed his eyes and seemed to be concentrating. A minute passed. Then two. Then ten. When almost thirty minutes had passed Rias and Sona were starting to think he had gone into a trance or meditative state... or maybe just fallen asleep.

But when he did move again it was to grab a metal star from the table. He looked at it then spun it between his fingers. The razor sharp points somehow not cutting into his fingers. Eventually he spoke.

He sighed in an irritated/thoughtful way and spoke. "I'm on the fence about this. There are things I want to do. Things I have want to accomplish. I can't do them at the moment though... and if I'm honest with myself I might never be able to do them... But your offer is extremely… uh... tempting were it not for certain parts. Or should I say two parts. I want to say yes, but there are things I need to know first."

He finished speaking and Sona nodded. "That's more than fine Naruto. We're not forcing you to do anything."

Rias smiled. "If there is anything that a servant of mine desires, I will do my best to help them get it. It's part of my duty as the king."

Naruto smiled a bit as well. "Well for starters… I think I'd like to know your name Ms. Redhead."

Rias blinked and then blushed red with embarrassment. It was quite rude really. Despite all of this she hadn't introduced herself. She smiled and extended her hand saying, "Rias Gremory, Heir to the house of Gremory."

Naruto leaned forward and took the outstretched hand. "Naruto Uzumaki, Sixth Hokage."

Rias and Sona raised their eyebrows. "What do you mean Hokage? And what does the sixth represent?"

"Where I come from the Kages are the second highest ranking individuals in society." He grinned at their suddenly horrified expressions. "And the highest military office there is. I think you can understand part of why I dislike the idea of serving someone."

Sona and Rias gasped as though someone had just slapped them. "But you're so young!"

Rias nodded quickly. "I would have never been so disrespectful had I known you were high ranking. I apologize Naruto-sama." She inclined her head. 'I just screwed up didn't I?'

Naruto waved them off. He really got enough of this at home. "Wait, Wait, wait, I have to deal with enough of that back home. Drop the sama or this deal is off right now. It makes me nervous. Every time someone says sama to me I get this feeling like there's some VIP standing behind me that I didn't notice."

Rias nodded. "As you wish, but I must ask. Why have I never heard of Kages before?"

There was silence again as Naruto got up the nerve to tell them. "Well, I'd honestly rather not tell you that." He took a long breath and spoke. "I'm not from… here…" he said evasively. "Two weeks ago I got thrown through some sort of portal. I landed here. For the last two weeks I've been trying to find a way back, but I haven't found anything that works yet. I really need to get home… and the sooner the better. I have… promises to keep to people I care about."

Naruto looked them in the eyes, his tone serious. "Of the two major problems with your offer, this is really this bigger one. I'm assuming that as your evil piece I would be bound to you in some big way. I'm not sure I could return to my home if that was to happen… and I simply can't let that happen."

Rias looked down at the table. "I suppose I can understand that. As… Kage, I guess you would have duties and responsibilities. I can't demand that you come and join my peerage when you have others depending on you now can I?" She sighed inwardly. "I would still like it though, if we could somehow make it work."

Sona smiled thinly. "I would as well. I respect you for refusing such a good offer for the sake of your job. I would do the same."

Naruto sighed. "I also have a problem with the immortality thing. I realize that as devils… most of your friends are probably devils as well. So you wouldn't understand the feeling of watching your friends and loved ones grow old and die while you stay the same. I couldn't imagine doing that. It's just beyond me… I hope you understand."

The devils assembled watched him for several seconds until Rias nodded to herself. "Okay."

Naruto glanced to her confused. "Okay?"

"Yes. I see where you are coming from. You have to choose between your human life and the life of a devil. It must be pretty sudden and hard to take in."

"You can say that again."

"But.." Rias leaned forward. "Have you considered that you might be able to make some of your friends devils as well? I normally wouldn't suggest this, but I think that we could make a special exception for you… Right Sona?"

Sona's brow had furrowed and she appeared to be thinking on it. Eventually she said, "I think Naruto is also trying to say that his friends or family might not want to be immortal. For us Devils it's a no brainer. For a human it is a big deal. In a way, their mortality makes them unique. For Angels, Fallen, Devils, Yokai, Vampires… we're all eternal. Humans aren't. Their impermanency is part of what makes humans what they are."

Naruto smiled at her. "Thanks for summing it up so good. I really want to get back home, but at the moment I can't. That's the only reason I'm even considering this since, if I could get back, I'd already be back." He leaned back in the chair. "Your offer it tempting from a certain point of view…" Naruto imagined what Kurama had said only a short while before… "In some ways, very tempting, but there are still the problems I've mentioned."

They sat for a few minutes. Sona and Rias were both a bit… awkward at the moment. Both had figured for an easy conversion, so to speak. Neither thought for a second that they would end up in an intense moral debate about the pros and cons of becoming a devil. And Naruto wasn't just concerned about himself. He was worried about all those he had responsibility for.

Both heiresses could see what he meant from that point of view. He had things that were very important to him and he couldn't simply drop them and become a servant… to either of them. It just wouldn't happen like that. Sona and Rias both realized about the same time that… if they wanted Naruto in their peerages, they would need to put far more on the table than the usual "be a devil" deal.

"Could you be persuaded to join one of our groups if we gave you complete permission to roam as you will and attend to your duties… certain special circumstances non-withstanding of course. For instance if one of us needed you for something important."

Naruto shook his head. "Unfortunately that's not good enough Rias. I'm very open to making friends and alliances. Back home many people think I'm a little to free with my trust, but you have to understand. I've spent my entire life… since the day I turned twelve earning the respect of my people, becoming strong, and becoming a leader. I've promised many things in my life to many people… and barring my death or dismemberment… I keep my promises. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but… we just met and my loyalty is to my home… not you. And I'm not sure that it would shift any time soon. Certainly not until I find my way back in the future."

"I see." Rias looked a bit dejected. "May I ask… since we really only have a vague idea of your um…. ideals. What specific accommodations would we have to make for you?"

Sona nodded. "I think that… assuming that you are quite powerful as the leader of your people, we both would be willing to go quite far out on a limb to make things happen."

"Then…" Naruto paused. "If I was… going to accept then there would be… five things I needed. First I would need to have ease of movement. I can't be tied down by you. I know it certainly doesn't sound servant like to you, but I was quite busy as Hokage. I must have the ability to go where I please. Second and before any of this would happen, I would need all relevant details about becoming a Devil. Strengths, weaknesses, pros, cons, weird new cravings… the lot. I'm not going to become a Devil if I suddenly can't eat ramen…"

A look of utter horror crossed his face for a brief moment and he shook his head to clear it. "Anyway. Next I would have to know the political stuff. I'll be honest. My 'home' has just recently achieved a sort of tenuous peace. I absolutely have to know if I'm allying myself with a specific side permanently by doing this. Also… I want to know, regardless for becoming a Devil or not, about your sealing magic if any."

"Anything else?" Sona asked.

"Yeah… I'm not going to make things easy on you ya know. After that I would need to know how to make others into Devils. This of course assuming that anyone from my home would want to take the deal as well. I would never force it on anyone. That's not the kind of person I am."

"Understandable." Rias nodded, wishing that other people were more like him. Even with as little as she knew about him… she was already wishing her future fiancé was a little more like the blond Hokage. She wouldn't be objecting to the arrangement if he was. "But what did you mean about our sealing magic?"

Naruto blinked. "Ah… I mean like magic that is meant to warp space and time… like this." He gestured to his wrist as he held it up, showing what looking like an intricate gold tattoo. "This is a seal, made with uh… magic… that allows me to summon any object marked with the same symbol to my hand instantly… from any distance away."

"Wha..?!"

Rias and Sona looked at each other. "That's incredible!" Rias said. "I've never heard of anything quite like it. Teleportation is common enough with us Devils but that… instant teleportation of marked objects. That's beyond anything I've studied." Sona could only nod along with her red headed rival. Indeed it was impressive… assuming that it didn't drain him of magical energy… speaking of which.

"Are you a magician in addition to being a… ninja?"

"No…" Naruto said evasively. He wasn't sure how much he wanted to share with them until he got that additional info he'd mentioned… and that would take a while. "It's something that nearly everyone back home uses. It's very similar to magic I guess, but it is used differently. Fuinjutsu is just the art of using it in writing, called sealing."

From the couch Kiba asked. "Can anyone use this magic of yours?"

Naruto shook his head. "I highly doubt you could. Or any Devil for that matter. You have to be born with it or be the subject of… very particular… circumstances." He frowned, remembering Kaguya. She, if Super Gramps sage was telling the truth, didn't start out with chakra. So technically if you could acquire a piece of the Shinju's chakra… you could develop the ability to use chakra… he thought.

"Again… to be honest I don't really trust you with the whole story yet. If I couldn't sense that you didn't have bad intentions towards me… I would probably have already taken all of you down, tied you up and been questioning you." He smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "I'm a ninja… Probably the most trusting one you'll ever meet, but I'm not stupid."

"You could… do that?" Sona asked hesitantly.

"Before any of you could even realize it was happening." Naruto confirmed. "But I know that you're involved in the world at large and the Gremory house name I know a tiny bit about. I think I read that one of your family took over as leader of the Underworld or something… right? I couldn't go and do that without raising more suspicion. That's another reason why I've been handling you so peacefully.

Sona shivered. "I get a feeling that you're not someone that it is wise to mess with."

"You'd be right. I'd be lying if I said I don't like to brag… but I have fought someone who could destroy this country with a single attack… and I won."

"And you can't get back home even if you're that powerful?"

Naruto scratched his chin. "Yeah… you got that right. I specialize in Ninjutsu, extremely destructive medium/long range attacks. Things meant to destroy armies in an instant…. Not the delicate manipulations that space time jutsu require. Being me and trying to get back to my home with sheer power would be like a seamstress trying to thread a needle with a cruise ship. I don't do small scale very well."

"Ah…" Both Rias and Sona nodded, but they were starting to get the impression that even if he agreed to become their servant… things wouldn't be that simple. And Sona had a disagreeable notion that sprang from a conversation she'd overheard between her older sister and Ajuka Beelzebub, something about Evil pieces only being able to hold a being that was less powerful than you at your full potential. So…. if Naruto was stronger now than she could be in a hundred years… she physically couldn't reincarnate him. At least not in the normal way.

"Rias… I believe I may have just thought of a problem."

"Yes?"

"I don't think either of us would be capable of reincarnating him with our evil pieces as we are. Perhaps our siblings are strong enough to do it… but us…? No. He is too strong if he can level a country, he' far too powerful for a young devil like you or I to reincarnate." Sona glanced at Naruto who took the info with a silent look of puzzlement.

Rias eventually let her head drop. "I just thought of that as well actually…."

Naruto's eyes flicked between them. "So… has this point become moot already?"

Sona pushed her glassed further up on her nose and frowned. "Hard to say. I'm sure there is a way to work it out, but everything in the Devil's society is based off strength. Masters have to be stronger than their servants… or at least be on even ground with an oath of service. As for turning you into a devil… I think we could do that regardless, but making you our servant might be out of reach. I certainly wouldn't be able to if what I heard was correct."

"May I ask what we are going to do then?" Naruto asked. "I mean, if me becoming your servant is officially off the table… I can't say I'm displeased about that. But I'm still open to becoming Devil… If you could give me some more info on that…"

Rias nodded. "I suppose I should start off with the basics. In the beginning God created…"

"I know that part. I've already read six bibles cover to cover. I don't need any more of that shit crammed in my head." Naruto's eye twitched. "I could probably recite half of the thing by heart. What I meant by details on the three factions, was who is in charge, why they're in charge, who doesn't like the fact they're in charge… You know the annoying political stuff."

"Ah… I see. Then I should start with the pillars. During the last couple thousand years, many battles have been fought between the three factions, the greatest of which being named the Great War. It lasted thousands of years by its self and only came to an end when all three factions sustained such great losses… that continuing would have meant extinction for one or more of the groups. We Devils faired the best of the three however… we still lost more than half of our noble families and countless other lower classes… the merchant class of the Underworld was succinctly wiped out by heaven approximately a hundred years before the war ended… these days about the only Devil houses that are left are noble families, survivors of the war. Of 72 pillars, only 33 are left."

Sona coughed and continued. "The four great Devil kings were defeated near the end of the war, believed dead for the most part. However not too long ago after the war ended, four new devil kings were elected, based on power, to become the leaders of the Underworld. They are Sirzechs Lucifer. Of the Gremory clan is in charge of domestic affairs. Serafall Leviathan of the Sitri clan is head of foreign affairs. Falbium Asmodeus from the Glasya-Labolas clan is the leader of our military and Ajuka Beelzebub of the Astaroth clan is in charge of our technology department."

Naruto blinked. "Sitri… Gemory? So both of you are related to devil kings?"

They nodded.

"Wow… didn't know I was talking to two royals… -sigh- I guess it's alright. Technically I'm royal too, just not a devil." He shrugged. "So after this great war I'm assuming that you started using this evil piece system to repopulate right? This isn't just for finding powerful servants right?"

"True." Sona acknowledged. "We devils were so depleted that we were forced to accept humans into our ranks as devils. Initially this caused many problems and an anti-new devil faction popped up to oppose the new leadership. Since then though things have been mostly peaceful. The Evil piece system has been accepted by the majority of the Devil houses… except for a few hardliners. The Astaroth house and the Phenex house being notable examples. Not that Ajuka Beelzebub has anything against humans at all, seeing how he invented the system."

"And… so wait… if the Evil piece system is how the reincarnation is done, how do you propose making me into a devil?"

Sona and Rias shared a look.

"We never said that was the only method." Sona said hesitantly. "Just the easiest."

Rias shifted and spoke. "In the old days, before the system was created, there were other ways to turn a human into a devil and it had no restrictions on power. In fact… it was easier the more powerful you were. It hasn't been used centuries to my knowledge and I personally don't know much about it. Most of the households have forgotten about it in favor of the Evil Piece system. It's just more convenient."

"So who knows about it now?"

"Ajuka Beelzebub would certainly know. My brother too because of their close association. I'm sure some of the older Devils would have a sound knowledge about it, but… we would have to inquire about its use in this situation. Meaning of course that you would have to meet with someone capable of pulling it off." Rias tilted her head slightly. "Are you willing to meet with a leader of the Devils Naruto-san?"

He leaned back thinking. "I suppose. Admittedly I'm reluctant to get involved with this place's problems. I certainly don't need the Angels or Fallen or whoever finding out about me and trying to pull this same stunt. I'm assuming they have their own versions of this system."

Rias shook her head. "God creates the Angels on his own. The Fallen are just as they are…. Fallen. As long as Angels are around to fall, they will have new members in their ranks. But theirs was always the smallest faction anyways, dependant on heaven as they are." She met his eyes again. "So are you willing?"

Naruto pulled a hand through his spiky blond hair and sighed. "Yeah… I'll talk with whoever you get, but keep me under the table ya know. I don't want to find out that my mug is on the underworld news station or whatever. Remember I'm a ninja first and a human second… if that makes sense. I like being unknown."

Sona bowed her head. "We will respect your wishes Naruto-san. May I ask you a few things though?"

"Uh… sure?"

"Why were on top of that wall at school earlier?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I was checking on you duh… I could sense all of you easily and wanted to see if you posed any kind of threat to me. Seeing how normal people around here are so oblivious I wanted to get a feel for Devils. Also… I'm still having a really hard time acting normal all the time. You can probably understand now that you know I'm as strong if not stronger than most devils… but I'm used to being able to jump fifty feet at a go and it not be a big deal. Here I have to put huge limiters on myself at all times or I'll accidently do something blatantly impossible."

"And as young as I am… I've been forced to become rather good at politics. Or at least regular politics. I'm no good with all the under the table, backstabbing stuff. But… one of my friends in an expert in all that.. so I could probably handle myself in that respect." Naruto smirked at their frowns. "My point is that I'm accustomed to bad situations and I've had more than my fair share of shit fall in my lap so to speak. I was partially looking up your school to see if I could glean some info on how this town connects to your world. It's never fun when you are hiding out some place and think you're safe… only to find out you've been living in the middle of a battleground during a brief lull in the fighting."

Rias coughed. "And you've been in that situation many times?"

"Oh.. fortunately not too many, but more than my fair share as I said. I've seen war… I've been in war. And I don't want to get involved in another one that has nothing to do with me. At least the last one actually had some cause I was linked to."

"I get the feeling though Naruto-san…" Sona ventured. "…that wherever you go… things happen. Would I be correct in assuming that?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. "I plead the fifth."

"Figures. I knew you were a trouble maker. Just don't cause us problems and I won't have an issue with you." Sona leaned back and crossed her arms, glancing at Rias. "What do we do now?"

Rias shrugged. "Explain more about our world to him and then head home I guess. It's not as though we can turn him now. And his joining my service or yours has become a bit of a waste of time."

"Then let's get down to the history lesson. Would you like me to take it from here Rias?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Naruto grimaced inwardly but leaned forward. "Okay, starting Devil 101."

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

 **That's the end of the chapter. Sorry I would have had this out like two days after the prologue, but school decided to be a bitch and land me with a seven page English essay to be turned in this last Tuesday. I couldn't neglect my schoolwork even more than I already do so… there. But I'm pretty sure I'm getting at least a B+ so that's nice.**

 **On a separate note I think I'm very glad I'm not going to get a literary degree even with all my writing. English 101 is annoying enough. Having to take all the other classes would be an even bigger pain. (then again I'm going for an engineering degree and while I'm good at math I still don't like it!)**

 **Anyway, enough of my life… You guys want to hear about the story. And yes, this had the first major change, being that Naruto was against being a servant from the start and I make it pretty clear that he doesn't** **ever** **become a servant. (something that MANY readers got on my case about) So there, he's no one's servant. You happy? I hope so… and I agree it makes it a better story, but enough of that…**

 **I have the revised list of girls I plan on having paired with Naruto. (please don't give me flak about this)**

 **Rias**

 **Kuroka**

 **Sona**

 **Serafall**

 **Irina**

 **Akeno**

 **Ravel (later on)**

 **Koneko (later on)**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Tsubaki (possible)**

 **He will not… I repeat NOT have Xenovia, Grayfia, Asia, Momo… and just going to put this out here… no one who is straight out weird. Xenovia being a good example.**

 **Now… please remember to review!**


End file.
